


Al-taqus Al-adil - Fair Weather

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [34]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Horny Teenagers, House Party, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Sammy isn’t much for parties but Lynn can’t go otherwise. Will being there for a friend cost Sammy a higher price than she bargained for?
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill
Series: Fate [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Al-taqus Al-adil - Fair Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday to my readers who missed Jon and Sammy’s adventures with their friends. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Jon is going to O’Neill the crap out of the next story. You’ll know why at the end.

“Hey Sammy.” Heather says to her from behind her in gym. They were lined up for testing their basic physical skills which is the only class they would ever have in common other than possibly history that didn’t have an AP option.

Somehow Sammy and Lynn and Brian had all ended up back in the same history class leaving Zulfi, Jon and Heather in the other which was likely why Heather pestered Jon for notes. “Hey Heather.” Sammy said, trying to be nice even though the girl has shamelessly hit on both Jon and Brian recently.

“How’s the pole vaulting thing going?” Heather asked her.

“Pretty good.” Sammy says noncommittally.

“So… um… I’m having a party this weekend because my parents are out of town. You can bring your friends.” She said, hesitating at first then ending brightly.

“Heather, I’m really surprised you invited me.”

“Why?”

Sammy turned and gave her a speaking glance. “You’ve hit on both my and Lynn’s boyfriends.”

“So? It’s not like it matters. If they went out with me, it’s because you can do better.”

Sammy just looked at her like that was the most idiotic bit of high school logic she’d ever head.

“Come on. It will be fun. No adults. We have a pool. You can bring your friends.” Her voice was pleading.

“Heather, something tells me you have plenty of friends and I won’t be missed.” Sammy says. Like her NIN shirt wearing self would fit in with Heather’s preppy friends.

“I’m inviting everyone actually. So don’t think you suddenly became cool or anything.” Heather said with a huff. How is this nerd acting like she’s too good to hang out with cheerleaders.

“Yah… I’ve seen this movie.” Sammy says with an eyeroll.

“What?”

“Nothing, my cousin is older than me.”

“Carter!” The gym teacher barked and their conversation ended.

* * *

“I don’t know Lynn. I just really don’t trust her even if she does say she only did it because she was bored.” Sammy is saying to Lynn about Heather’s party invite as they walk home.

“But what if she’s sorry?” Lynn suggests.

“You really think she’s sorry?”

“No. But I kind of want to go just to see even if it’s to screw with us and the guys would come if we asked them.” She plays the one card she knows Sammy will fall for. “Besides, I’d actually get to make out with my boyfriend in peace for a change.” Her dark hair is pulled back with a clip but several curls attempt escape from it.

Sammy sighs. Sam had gone to Atlantis and Jack took Grace to DC with him and Sammy was possibly feeling just a tad rebellious of her abandonment and decided what the hell. She did crazier stuff the first time she was a teenager. She just hadn’t been caught because her dad was never home. “All right. I’m in. But only if the guys go too and we stay together or with one of them because it’s too easy for people to put stuff in your drink when you aren’t looking.”

“Yes!” Lynn says, pumping her fist then hugging Sammy.

“Okay okay… chill out, would yah.” Sammy said laughing.

“We’ll have to buy some cooler clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Sammy asked.

“Samantha Carter, I say this to you from a place of love… but you dress like a geek.”

Sammy grinned. “In case you forgot Lynn… I _am_ a geek. Just ask Jon.”

“Oh, you mean the king of geeks? Did he tell you about the Lego set?”

“I was with him when he bought it. He’s thinking about going for an engineering degree.”

“I figured he’d want to be a pilot like his uncle.”

“He wants to do that too.” Sammy said laughing. “And yes we’ll go shopping. Aunt Sam left me a little money before she went on her assignment. It was supposed to be for computer parts but I doubt she’d complain if I bought a dress with it.”

“She’ll just send you more money anyway.” Lynn reasoned.

“Well, Uncle Jack would anyway. Aunt Sam is on a mission. That’s why Uncle Jack moved back to DC for a while. He’s been telecommuting mostly but the Pentagon doesn’t like that he’s not right there.”

“Where’s her assignment?”

Sammy shrugs.

“Don’t know or can’t say?”

“Can’t say. I need to send her a letter though. Uncle Wil says the papers are almost done for my adoption and I want her opinion on if I should change my last name.”

“That’s kind of rough. She might take it personally since you were given her name.”

“Yah. I mean… It makes sense to do it logically because if I go into science I don’t want to be asked which Samantha Carter I am. This way if I do make any discoveries they would be mine.”

“Well Conner kind of screwed your chances of going into the Air Force.” Lynn said bitterly.

“He also screwed himself out of a normal life. Uncle Jack says he’ll do at least ten years before he even qualifies for probation and that he’s going to show up at every hearing because no one touches his Carters.”

“Ohh… Sammy, do you think Uncle Jack will have a problem with you changing your name?”

“Yup.” Sammy said with finality.

“So… you’re not worried bout his feelings?” Lynn said, sounding confused.

“Ultimately unless things change I’m going to end up something O’Neill just like Aunt Sam.”

“But Jon calls you Carter too.”

“Yah.” Sammy says with a small worried frown. “I guess I should feel him out first before I talk to Aunt Sam.”

“I think so too. Not that it’s his business but like you said, you guys are probably going to end up together so it’s a good idea to discuss this stuff together. I bet you’d be upset if he changed his name without talking to you.” Lynn reasoned.

“Are you kidding? I’d have to practice writing a whole ‘nother name and have wasted all that time practicing how my name looks with O’Neill on it.” She said with a grin.”

Lynn laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

* * *

“Ugh… I hate shopping.” Lynn said, hanging over a clothing rack at Rave.

“Yah but you’re the one that said we needed to find party clothes so here we are… Looking for party clothes.”

“What we need is a friend who likes shopping to do this for us.” Lynn says.

“My cousin Cassie loves it but we have totally different taste. I have no hope for Grace. Have you seen how Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam dress out of uniform?” Sammy mutters as she dug through the clearance rack.

Lynn peals with laughter “I am so glad you mentioned it. It’s like they don’t even care.”

“Who are they going to impress? Aunt Sam has some great cocktail dresses and Uncle Jack looks really hot in a tux and his dress blues but when they are home no one sees them but family. They wear uniforms at work all day.”

“Okay, good point but… yikes.” Lynn said giggling.

“What about this one?” Sammy asked?”

“For me? No. I’d never get out the door in that. But you have legs up to your neck. You should try it on.”

“All right. Let me find a shirt to go with it.” Sammy mumbled as she dug through a rack.

Meanwhile Lynn idly fished out a black daisy print shift dress. It had straps so her mom might complain about her not wearing a bra unless she dug out the strapless she’d needed for her cousin’s wedding as a junior bridesmaid last year. It was a really nice soft rayon too. If she paired it with some black tights and her Berks it would make a nice casual party outfit. Especially if she wore a shrug. Lynn went back to the front of the store to grab the fur shrug she’d seen with the new stock.

The nice thing about Rave, Lynn thought, was Karen wouldn’t be caught dead in here. She shopped at Neiman Marcus with the other kids whose parents had more money than brains. Why would you spend that much money on an outfit you will only get a few months of use out of? She found the shrug and grabbed a nearly black blood red lipstick, a smudge liner, and a pair of velvet chokers, one dark red, one black, both with silver rose charms.

Sammy was still debating over a pair of shirts, one short sleeved cropped and black, the other long sleeved but with a very deep neckline.

“You can’t wear that skirt to school so get both shirts. At least the long sleeve one you can wear with that gauze peasant skirt you have.”

“Good idea. I better get some good socks to wear with my Docs.”

Lynn laughed. “Those things are a menace.”

“I only stepped on you the once and I said I was sorry. It was an accident.”

“Men…ace…” Lynn drawled at Sammy but grinned. “Next time step on James.”

“Why on earth would I step on James?”

“Ugh… he follows us around like a puppy, Sammy.”

Sammy giggled. “You don’t complain about Brian doing that.”

“Oh I wonder why, you freak. Come on, I want a Cinnibon. Buy your crap Carter.”

Sam laughed. “All right all right… jeeze.”

* * *

“You guys actually came! I’m so glad! Come on in! There’s pizza and soda in the kitchen. Dave brought beer but he’s got it by the pool.” Heather bounced happily. The music was only moderately loud and the house was filling up slowly with kids.

“Be right back.” Brian said jogging off to go get he and Jon a beer.

“Oh! If you don’t like beer there is wine in the fridge. Drink what you want. My parents literally don’t care as long as I replace it before they get home.” She said to Sammy and Lynn. “Did you bring anyone else?”

“Zulfie and Lori had to work. Jason wanted to come but he’s laying low since he trashed his dad’s car.” Jon told her.

“Oh… um… okay.” She said vapidly. “Well, have fun guys.” She said brightly and took off to talk to someone cooler.

“I like the outfit Carter.” Jon said of her red and black plaid pleated miniskirt with matching suspenders and black crop top that showed a solid inch of her belly. Mary had just rolled her eyes but let them go anyway. Sammy had expressed that Lynn might get it in her head to sneak out if they didn’t supervise her going to this party.

Sammy reached up and cupped his cheek with one of her wrist length black lace gloved hands. “Play your cards right… and I’ll let you take it off me later.” She gave him a dimpled grin.

Jon maneuvered her over to the side of the room and pulled her against him, cupping her rear hard under her skirt and forcing her to press against her crotch where he was now fully aroused. “Stop that.” He whispered in warning in Sammy’s ear. “There’s only so much of your teasing I can take and you’re still only fourteen.”

“What if I let you take my clothes off then I give you a blow job in just my bra… and these gloves?” She whispered back.

Jon moaned at the suggestion and nipped her neck just behind her ear. “That better be a promise not a suggestion because if you were a year older I’d be nailing you right now Samantha.” He rubbed her against him in emphasis.

“You can’t spend the whole party like that… com’er.” She whispered and dragged him into what looked like a study and locked the door behind her before shoving him into a leather chair.

Lynn shrugged and headed for the pool area to find Brian. She planned to make out with her boyfriend too so she wasn’t especially shocked by Sammy deciding to put poor Jon out of his misery. He’d been nursing a chubby since he got to Lynn’s house.

Lynn found Brian drinking a beer by the pool. Heather was talking to him and Lynn felt a pang of jealousy until she saw Brian was cluelessly deflecting her.

“Where’s Sammy and Jon?” Heather asked figuring Lynn the weirdo had been ditched already.

“Having sex in your dad’s office probably… or at lest she’s giving him a blow job. Depends on who’s willpower wins.” Lynn said grinning.

Heather just laughed though. “Good thing those two nerds are hot for each other. No one else would want either of them.” She says dismissively and walks away laughing.

Brian and Lynn looked at each other and laughed. Sammy already had to beat guys off with a stick and Jon was as good looking as his uncle and had absolutely no idea.

Lynn wondered if Jack looked in the mirror and saw a gangly teen with a big forehead and had no idea how good looking he was either. He always seemed a little surprised that Sam had married him.

“Just so you know… your mom really would kill me.” Brian told her in reference to engaging in the same kind of activity.

“I know. Sammy gets away with a lot because her parents died and Wil and Mare feel bad for her.”

Brian chuckled. “Want a sip of my beer?”

“Sure.”

“Just a sip though. I don’t want you drunk.”

“Yes dad.” She said giggling and took a quick slug from his can. She’d been pity drinking for years. Mostly her dad’s whiskey. He didn’t dare complain though because he kept it hid in his wood shop in the basement. Sometimes she and her dad just hid down there not even talking just for the peace. Her mom had a bad habit of rambling endlessly about nothing and would storm off in a huff if you dared mention you’ve heard this one before at least four thousand times which wasn’t even much of a stretch, She would get a new story and call everyone she knew and tell it word for word the same then wait to tell Lynn and her dad too even if they heard her tell it on the phone twenty times that day.

There were few things Lynn enjoyed more than Sammy’s foster parents’ peaceful house devoid of yelling and ridiculous demands for attention. Especially their garden where she’d started drawing Wil’s flowers. Her mom was an odd mix of being inordinately proud of Lynn’s artistic abilities and showing them off frequently… and discouraging her at every turn about pursuing a career in art. Sammy’s idea about psychology hadn’t been a bad one and the counselor had agreed. With room in the class and only a week behind she was able to switch her study hall for the psych class and was loving it. Sure it was basic stuff to start but so far she was starting to grasp the edges of the problem with her mom and take it less personally.

She took another pull off the can of beer and Brian lifted it out of her fingers before giving her a quick kiss. “Not too much, okay?” He said.

Lynn shrugged. “It’s pretty weak beer.”

“Yah, and it sneaks up on you because of that.”

* * *

Meanwhile in Heather’s dad’s office Sammy was nuzzling Jon’s ear contentedly. As badly as he wanted to, he hadn’t taken advantage of her but he had accepted the blow job she offered because only a crazy man wouldn’t have accepted a blow job from someone as hot as Sam Carter then kissed her while he used his deft fingers to grant her a measure of release herself. Part of his reason was she’s still only fourteen physically but more importantly he didn’t have a condom on him and she wasn’t on birth control yet. It only took one mistake and he was a teen dad.

“You didn’t used to walk around work waving your staff.”

“You didn’t wear outfits like that to work.” He pointed out.

“Are you kidding? I’d have never heard the end of it.”

“Indeed.” Jon intoned and snuggled her closer. “Feel better?”

“Uh huh. You?”

“Oh yah… thing is, Sam, our first time this way... I’d really like it to be special. Don’t get me wrong, you seducing me last time was… wow. But I kind of want that whole fancy dinner and stuff. Rose petals on the bed, that kind of thing.” He admitted.

She smiled shyly at him. “We couldn’t exactly date last time.”

“No, but we can this time and I want to.” His warm brown eyes had a bit of a plea in them.

“Jon... of course. We only didn’t because… well… we couldn’t.”

He kissed her nose. “I love you, Sam. Any reality. Any life time. My only regret is that I didn’t meet you first.”

Sammy claimed his lips with her own in a slow tender seduction. “I’m just glad we met. Did I tell you about the plethora of SG-1s incident?”

“What? No and how did you find out?!”

“Sam thought it was funny but she also felt guilty about something she did. Apparently a Martouf showed up and she almost kissed him because she still had feelings for him. But one of the other Sams kind of put her foot down about the whole thing and enlisted a couple other Sams to put a stop to it.”

“What! Why would she even do that?!” Jon squeaked.

Sammy shrugged. “He was gone a lot and Grace was at my house more than not and she just felt really alone I think plus I bet they were bickering.”

“What do they even have to bicker about? If we were any more in sync, we’d have a psychic connection.” He argued.

Sammy shrugged. “Everyone bickers, Jon, even us. He didn’t drop by the base either. I think she felt like she needed support even though some of the Sams had lost their you so they would have acted like Samantha during that first Mirror incident.”

“Yah, probably. And it’s me, I don’t always think everything through.” He admitted. “So one of the Sams fixed it?”

“Cam told her after that one of the Sams was married to Jack but more importantly, the night West fired her, instead of going home and wallowing in self pity she went to a bar and picked up a guy and it was Jack!”

“So…”

“No wait! It gets better. She got pregnant and they didn’t see each other until she was called back to the program and, boy, were they both shocked. She hid the fact that her daughter was his for four years from him.”

“I’d be surprised he was okay with this except I know me and honestly those first few years I was a mess.”

“Yah, I’m sure that’s why too. You needed time to grieve and that’s why I kept things light at first.”

Jon nodded. “So was there anything else?”

“Yah so eventually they got married of course just like our Sam and Jack did and she told Sam that whatever idiot thing Jack did to just forgive him because no one will love her more deeply than he does.”

Jon gave her a smug smile that made her dimple.

“After that, Janet who was there with Martouf told our Sam that her Sam was on maternity leave. And when Sam talked to Cam later, she got a list of things other Sams had done. Apparently the guys sat around comparing their realities, which if the other Sams did, ours wasn’t included. Of course, Sam being Sam made a master list.”

“This is why Hank’s head hurts all the time you know.”

Sammy giggled. “I’m not the one that hired him for that job.”

“Hey, I didn’t either. We should rejoin the party before people start thinking we’re screwing like bunnies in here.”

“They probably already think that, Jon, and we both kind of smell like sex now.”

“So does Heather’s dad’s office. Hope she has a house cleaner.”

Sammy buried her face in his neck, giggling helplessly. “I love you.” She finally choked out between giggles.

“That’s convenient.” He told her and nibbled on her neck. “I heard Heather has a ping pong table. Want to watch me beat Brian’s ass at it?”

“Uh… Jon… you’re really terrible at ping pong.”

“Yah, but Bri is even worse.” Jon said amicably.

She slid out of his lap. “All right.”

“I really like this outfit by the way. I like you not trying to fit in.”

She smiled softly at him. “You’re the one that taught me to just be myself.”

“Unless you can be Batman. Then be Batman.” He reminded her.

“I think I’d rather be Poison Ivy.”

“You do know she’s crazy, right?”

Sammy grinned over her shoulder at him. “Tuck your shirt back in. You look like your girlfriend gave you a blowjob.”

“Does the other me know you’re like this?”

“I’m sure he does by now.” She said dismissively. And walked out the door while he shoved his blue dress shirt back into his black jeans. He’d actually made an effort to dress nice for her as it had gone over well for her birthday dinner at La Bella Vita. They had a party for everyone at Fazoli’s a couple days later but as her birthday was in the middle of the week he’d saved up some of his allowance from the Air Force so he could take her for a nice meal. He’d bought her a nice bracelet that just happened to have a chevron design to it with amber stones. She’d loved it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they found Brian and Lynn. Jon grabbed a can of beer and they headed to the finished basement where the ping pong table was set up. Jon really was bad but he and Brian were exchanging insults and had attracted a crowd.

“You suck more than jock itch.” Brian told Jon.

“Your mom smells like weed.” Jon countered.

“That’s not an insult.” Brian said laughing. His mom actually did smell like weed most of the time.

“Fine, your mom smells like weed and cat pee.”

Brian laughed even harder. “My mom may be a crazy cat lady but at least my girlfriend isn’t smarter than the whole rest of the school together.”

“You sure about that?” Lynn yelled, making everyone laugh.

“Hey, I’m no judge, everyone is smarter than me except Andy.”

“Hey!” Andy yelled good naturedly making everyone laugh again.

No one would ever admit to doing it or if she was even the intended target and later they would find out she wasn’t the only one, but someone slipped something in Sammy’s diet Coke during the epic ping pong battle so when she picked her drink back up again it had long dissolved into the drink. Fortunately for Sammy the naquadah in her blood prevented her from being fully incapacitated but it also caused unexpected results.

Sammy mumbled something and lurched away in the kitchen when Lynn turned to tell her something. As it wasn’t like her Jon looked up from his phone where he was entering Andy’s number. “Carter? Everything all right?” He asked her, his voice casually concerned.

She blinked at him, stumbled slightly, and backed further away.

“Lynn, were you guys drinking?”

“Nope. Okay I was, but Sammy wasn’t. She’s got a meet tomorrow.” Lynn told him.

Brian looked at Sammy then at Jon. “Someone might have put something in her drink Jon.”

“Yah. Let’s get her outside. Some fresh air might help… and if she vomits it will be in the bushes not on the floor.”

Sammy backed further away from them but she was weaving and was no match for a pair of hockey forwards. “It’s all right, Sam, let’s get you outside.” Jon said softly.

“I feel really strange, Jack.” She mumbled.

“I know sweetheart, come on.” Jon said, ignoring that she’d called him Jack.

Brian gave him an odd look though. “Jack?”

“She’s high as a kite, Brian, Jon looks exactly like his uncle. She probably has no clue which one he is at the moment.”

Brian looked at Lynn. She gave him a very firm ‘think about it’ look. He shrugged.

“Keep her in one spot. I’m going to make a phone call.” Jon said and moved away. He flipped through his numbers and seriously considered Jack before dismissing the idea. Him beaming in might be a little difficult to explain. Danny never sleeps. If he’s not up, Teal’c will be. Jon tries Daniel first.

On the third ring, Daniel picks up. “It’s eleven thirty on a Saturday night so I assume there’s a problem.” Daniel said, his tone clearly indicating he thought it involved alcohol and hookers.

“Shut up, Danny. Someone rufied Carter. We need a ride to base because she’s having a really weird reaction to it.”

There was a long pause that sounded like Daniel putting on his pants. “What’s the address you’re at? I’ll come get you.”

Jon told him Heather’s address and hung up. Daniel would know to hurry and he didn’t have to explain why a weird reaction is concerning. He just hoped all she needed to do was sleep it off in an iso room. He’d heard horror stories of girls dying from this crap and if he finds the guy who did it he’s going to beat the living shit out of him.

“Uncle Jack’s friend, Daniel, will be here to pick us up in about fifteen minutes.” Jon told Lynn and Brian.

“Why so long?”

“Because I’m pretty sure he’s on base but at least they will know we are coming. Sammy has some weird genetics that the base doctor is aware of as she shares them with her aunt but the only other hospital with the proper records is at Peterson and that’s an hour away.” Jon supplied.

“How weird?” Lynn asked.

“Having strange reactions to medications and drugs weird. When Aunt Sam had some odd reactions on missions that she was held prisoner they tested her to find out why and then tested the rest of her family too. It seems confined to the two of them, Grace doesn’t have the gene.” Just my Lantian one, he thinks with amusement.

Sammy leans forward and promptly vomits into a shrub.

“That might help.” Brian says.

Jon nods solemnly. Hurry up, Danny, he grumps mentally.

A few minutes later, Teal’c’s black SUV pulls up in front of the house.

“That’s our ride.” Jon says and helps Sammy up.

She tries to pull away from him again as though it’s not him she sees.

“Sam, it’s okay, it’s just me.” He tries to soothe her.

Teal’c walks up and simply scoops her resisting body into his arms. “Come. All of you.” He orders them.

Jon, Brian, and Lynn dutifully follow the large Jaffa to the SUV.

“I will ride with Samantha in the case that it is required she be restrained. You will ride ‘shot gun’, O’Neill.”

“Thanks T, we owe yah.”

“No thanks are required.” He tells Jon as he settles into a seat in the back, gently holding Sammy who finally relaxes when she realizes who is holding her.

* * *

A medical team meets them at the entrance to the base and Sammy is placed gently on a gurney by Teal’c after she vomits again over his shoulder. Teal’c handles the situation stoically however as the SFs hustle everyone inside. Lynn and Brian look around in interest as they are led to the elevator and then another. Jon had gone down with the medics and Daniel.

“I will escort you to the infirmary and then leave to change.” Teal’c informed the two teens.

Brian looked up at the huge black man and swallowed. Sammy talked about Uncle Teal’c like he was this sweet sci-fi obsessed guy but faced with a man the size of a brick wall made Brian wonder how Sammy’s perception of this man was his taste in movies. Then again, he’d cradled Sammy in the van as though she was his own child so perhaps growing up with the man, all she saw was her beloved family friend and not a battle scarred mountain of a man. “Uh.. sure. Okay.”

“Samantha will be fine. Dr. Lam is one of the best in her field.” Teal’c looked kindly at both of them. “It is unlikely you will gain clearance so do not ask questions about anything unusual you see.” He admonished them.

Lynn nodded. “My mom is going to be so mad.” She huffs.

“Why would your mother be angry that your friend is injured?”

“Because we didn’t tell her we were going to a house party and she’ll blame Sammy for dragging me into it even though I was the one that wanted to go.”

Teal’c gave her a feral grin. “I will speak to your mother on this matter. Should you suffer further difficulty about the matter I will speak to her again. At length.”

Lynn’s dark brow drew up and then together. She could tell though that he meant what he said. “Why though? I’m no one to you.”

“You remind me very much of someone I know. Even if you did not, it is of no fault of your own that someone drugged young Samantha. Nor is it hers.”

“You guys said you were having a party; we could just tell your mom someone’s friends crashed the party and we didn’t know what they meant to do.”

“That is an excellent idea, Brian Sankt. I shall attend to it after I change.”

“You know my name?”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed. “I know all of your names.”

Lynn and Brian looked at each other mystified. Was the Air Force keeping tabs on them because of their association with Jon and Sammy whose family were apparently high up in the chain of command?

“After the incident last summer, O’Neill felt it important that I familiarize myself with all of Samantha’s close friends should there be any retaliation events. It was simply a precautionary measure for your protection.” He told them reassuringly. The elevator stopped and Teal’c led them through the infirmary doors then to an isolation unit where Sammy was hooked up to a stomach pump. He bowed to them, put a reassuring hand on Jon’s shoulder and nodded to Daniel who was at the foot of Sammy’s bed, then left to change and presumably call Wil and Mary.

“How is she?” Lynn asked.

“Carolyn thinks she’ll be all right but they have her sedated for now. She started freaking out again after Teal’c left.” Jon told them.

“Would you like to explain to me what the four of you were doing at a house party with no adult supervision?” Daniel finally asks them. His tone indicates he’s angry.

“It was just a party, Danny. Everything was fine until someone slipped something into her drink.” Jon argued.

“Why wasn’t anyone paying attention?” Daniel argued.

“Hey, we were playing ping pong! Lay off, man.” Brian snarled.

Jon put a hand on Brian’s arm though and shook his head. “I’ve got this.” He told his best friend. “Look just because you never went to parties doesn’t mean normal people don’t. I don’t suppose you could make yourself useful by having someone get my car, could you? Instead of yelling at me for being normal?” Jon was almost as tall as Daniel now and was nose to nose with him.

Lynn and Brian looked at each other helplessly. Jon was always so easy going that neither had seen this side of him ever. This Daniel person didn’t seem to be even a little surprised.

“I came as soon as Muscles told me what happened.” A dark haired woman said coming into the room wearing a pair of Air Force shorts and a tank top and little else. Lynn thought she looked familiar. “Daniel, back off. Quit blaming Jon for something he didn’t do.” She ordered Daniel.

“I wasn’t—“

“Darling, if you don’t back off I’ll tell Sam you’re being mean to her favorite nephew the first chance I get.” She warns him.

“Fine.” Daniel snarls.

Jon fishes his car keys out of his pocket and dangles them in front of Daniel until the other man snatches them and stomps away muttering.

“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t function well without his beauty sleep.” Vala said waving her hand dismissively. “Are the rest of you all right?” She asked them kindly. She seemed satisfied with the round of nods. “Did you tell Carolyn what happened?” She asks Jon.

“Yah, as much as I know. I gave them the cup she had but there wasn’t much left in it by the time she got sick.”

“We’ll all be having a bit of a talk about that later after she wakes up. In the meantime, I’ll have whoever is running the show tonight get a guest room ready for you.”

Brian and Lynn inched closer to Jon, indicating they didn’t intend to leave Sammy’s side.

“Right. New plan. I’ll round up some chairs.” She tells them.

Jon gives them a grateful look when Vala leaves. “You may remember Vala and Daniel from before. She was on Sam’s team before she transferred temporarily. The other guy Daniel… is Uncle Jack’s best friend.”

“He’s kind of a jerk.”

“He thinks it’s my fault Sammy got hurt. He’s probably right.”

“That’s stupid. She was in your line of sight. What were you supposed to do? Hold her hand all night?”

Jon sighs though. He did blame himself and until she woke up okay he was going to worry deeply about Sammy.

Carolyn came in with Sammy’s chart. “Out.” She ordered all of them. The teens started shuffling obediently past. “Not you.” She says to Jon and shuts the door behind Lynn and Brian.

“What all happened?”

“Everything was fine until someone slipped something into her drink.”

“Was she out of your sight at any time?”

Jon shook his head.

“There’s evidence of sexual activity. You know I’m going to have to put that in her chart.”

Jon colored a little. “It was me. We uh… we were doing some stuff but we didn’t have a condom so I only used my fingers. And uh… she gave me a blow job.”

“So any genetic material we find should all be yours.”

“Fer cryin’ out loud, _yes_.” Jon hissed.

“I’m not trying to bust you, Jon. I just want to make sure we ignore certain things. It’s not the first time someone has tried to assault her.”

“Yah, and when I find out which guy did it I’m going to make him wish he’d never met either of us.” Jon said darkly.

“Ohhh… kay…. Anyway, I was checking for purely medical reasons. There should be no semen in her vaginal canal by your account then.”

“I know you’re just trying to help, Carolyn. I’m sorry.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “I wouldn’t expect any less of either of you, Jon. Siler filled me in on how everyone just looked the other way for you guys as it was obvious it didn’t affect your working relationship. It’s one of the many rules of the military I deeply disagree with. Don’t get me started on boot camp.” She says with a kind smile. “I’m sure once he gets wind of this, Jack will be here to chew you both out so try to get some rest. My people will keep an eye on her.”

“Yah great… Jack.” Jon says sighing. Because the only thing less fun than arguing with Danny was arguing with himself.

Carolyn chuckles and gives him a light but reassuring hug. “You guys are pretty cute as teenagers.” She tells him then leaves.

* * *

Teal’c returns shortly after Vala has found them all chairs and is sitting on the other side of Sammy holding her hand. “I have spoken to the Amos’s and your family as well, Lynn Fodor. I have expressed to them that the medical staff wishes you to remain here for observation in the case that you too might have been drugged without your knowledge. Sergeant Amos or Doctor Amos will be by in the morning to return you to your homes as they already have clearance to enter the facility. I will personally return you to yours, Lynn Fodor. I find your mother to be exactly as described.” He tells her.

“Thanks, T.” Jon says softly.

“I have talked to Doctor Lam as well. She expressed her opinion that Samantha will be fine after she wakes up though she may have a hangover.” Teal’c tells him.

“There you see, Jon, she’ll be right as rain.” Vala said but she leaned over and kissed Sammy’s forehead affectionately anyway. She had been just as worried as Jon was about Sammy. The poor girl had been through enough already.

“Indeed she will.” Teal’c agreed. “I shall collect breakfast items for you all. And blue Jell-O for Samantha.” He said with an amused smile to Jon.

After he left, a just stumbled out of bed looking Jack O’Neill walked through the door. “Now what?” he grumbled.

“Where’s Grace?”

“Agh… Siler and the guys are passing her around like a prize poodle. You’d think they’d never heard a three year old talk in complete sentences before.” He grumbled.

“Well, General in their defense the last time that happened—“

“Ah! Vala… not in front of the kids.” Jack admonished her.

“Oh… oh right. Sorry.” She ducked into her shoulders by way of apology.

“Now back to my question.” Jack said waggling a finger at Jon.

“You read her medical chart.” Jon said defensively.

“Speaking of which there’s something on there you and I need to talk about.” He said with a sharp look to Jon.

“It was her idea and you know it.” Jon countered.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s fourteen.”

“When was the last time you tried to tell her no?” Jon pointed out.

“Gah!” Jack growled and flailed his hands in frustration. He knew Jon was right. Sam could literally ask him to do the worst thing he could imagine and he’d do it. And Sammy was a close second. “This is just that snake thing all over again. Grow a spine already!” He admonished Jon who looked at him with a patented O’Neill ‘look who’s talking’ expression.

“Boys, I really don’t see how this is helping.” Vala told them both. Even though watching Jack argue with himself was fairly entertaining in her opinion.

Jack gives Sammy a concerned look and strokes her hair gently. “I hate that you’re right Vala.” he snarled and stomped out.

“He’s just grumpy that it’s three AM his time.” Vala said dismissively. “Let’s try to get some rest now and we’ll sort this all out in the morning.” And he’s not going to enjoy telling Sam about this one bit she thinks but doesn’t say.

All three teens nodded, Lynn rested her head on Brian’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Once Vala was satisfied they were all asleep, even Jon who was no less a worry wart than Jack was about Sam, she got up and went looking for the elder O’Neill.

* * *

He was in the officers’ commissary staring at blue Jell-O, thinking about what and how he was going to tell Sam.

“Jack… could I speak to you for a moment?”

Jack looked up and scrubbed his eyes. “Yah, sure.” He said tiredly.

“I suspect part of the problem here is neither Sammy nor Lynn has gotten the talk.”

“Er? The talk? Like about—“

“No, not about that. They know about sex, Jack. I mean the talk mothers usually have with their daughter about safe party behavior.”

“Ah…the what?”

“Look, usually when a young woman becomes a certain age their mother or a close aunt sits them down with their close friends and explains to them how to protect each other in social situations. Things like… you don’t separate, you don’t leave your drink unattended, that sort of stuff. Muscles told me how his conversation with Lynn’s mom went. She’d like to keep that poor girl locked up forever rather than teach her anything about life so it’s up to us to do it and god knows Sam probably never got that talk because her mother died when she was twelve.”

“Thirteen.” Jack corrects. “And Mary probably hasn’t thought to do it because of who she is.” Jack says thoughtfully.

“Exactly. No worries, however. I shall handle this for you so nothing like this happens again.” She reassured him. “And it was almost thirteen Jack.”

Jack looks at her a little stunned.

“Well, don’t look so surprised. I adore our Sams, have from the start. And I’ll talk to Daniel about how he acted last night too. Jon did the right thing calling him and all Daniel did was give him trouble for it even happening. From what I can tell it wasn’t something Jon could have prevented in any way.”

“It gets worse.” Carolyn said, coming in and sitting with them.

“How much worse?” Jack asked her.

“Four other girls were drugged at that party last night. One of them was also raped though the rapist swears he wasn’t the one that drugged her, just that he took advantage of the girl when he thought she was too drunk to tell him no.”

“I don’t remember high school ever being this bad.”

“General, high school has always been this bad. It’s just coming to light more often now. Before no one found out unless the girl got pregnant and then they usually blamed her for letting him do it.”

“Ew.” Vala said.

“Exactly.” Carolyn agreed.

Jack looked troubled. “Sammy will be all right, though?”

“Other than having a bout of delusional paranoia and some vomiting to go along with the usual symptoms she’ll have a hangover for a day or two and be all right. She’s going to miss her pole vaulting meet today though.”

“I’ll talk to her coach. I’m on pretty good terms with her teachers.” Jack said and toyed with the Jell-O.

“I’ll go keep an eye on Sammy and shoo the boys out for that talk when she wakes up.” Vala said.

“Talk?” Carolyn asked her.

“ _The_ talk.” Vala replies.

“No one gave either of them the talk? Yes! That absolutely needs to be done. Thank you, Vala. What is wrong with parents these days.” Carolyn mutters as she leaves the dining room. After a few minutes, Vala squeezes Jack’s arm once more and leaves as well.

“I didn’t even know there was a talk.” Jack says to his Jell-O after both are gone.

* * *

“I have returned Lynn to your home, Mrs. Fodor. She is well. Our staff wished to keep everyone for observation in case anyone else accidently had a sip of Samantha’s drink.” Teal’c told Lynn’s mom while keeping a reassuring hand on Lynn’s shoulder.

Patty looked up at Teal’c. “That girl is nothing but trouble. You make sure you tell her she won’t be seeing Lynn.”

“Samantha Carter is not, in fact, ‘trouble’. She has attracted trouble through no fault of her own and it is unwise to blame the victim for the actions of dishonorable men.” Teal’c leaned into Patty’s personal space. “You will not be banning Lynn from seeing her either. They are in need of each other’s company.”

“That’s none of your business.” She said and blew smoke at him.

“Samantha is my goddaughter. It is indeed my business to protect her as I deem necessary. Samantha lost her birth mother at a very young age, and so was not given direction as to how to handle social situations of mixed company. It appears you have neglected this social requirement as well. It has since been corrected. No further action on your part is required in the matter.” He said, his eyes boring into hers.

“What gives you the right to teach my kid anything?”

“As I explained, I am Samantha’s godfather. As such I deemed it fit to see to her being taught about self protection. As your daughter has not been taught to protect herself either, it was explained to her as well so that neither would be victimized again. The Amos family apologizes for this inconvenience to your family. I will remain in touch should there be any future issue regarding this matter.” He tells her, his eyes very clear about what she should expect if it gets back to him that she’s punished Lynn or grounded her from seeing Sammy.

“Well…” She swallows… “You go get cleaned up Lynn. We’ll talk about this later.” She tells Lynn and directs her into the house.

Lynn casts a pleading glance over her shoulder at Teal’c before heading up the stairs.

“Now listen here you—“

“You will be silent!” Teal’c growls at her. “You will not speak badly of Samantha. You will not punish Lynn for last night’s events. You will behave as a good mother should and show consideration for your daughter’s feelings or I will return to have words with you again.” He says firmly.

Patricia shrinks back from the furious man in front of her. “You returned her. Now go.” She says, trying to save face.

“I mean what I say, Patricia Fodor.” He said and Patty shrunk back again. General O’Neill had been intimidating. This man was terrifying. She didn’t doubt his words.


End file.
